SuperKev
SuperKev is a Miiverse user and a White Knight for HH. Dealings with TFAO Superkev has long been a White Knight. Very often has SuperKev consistently antagonized the TFAO but in his perspective the TFAO destroys anything that's good in his life. As a result he White Knights HH seeing a common enemy. Very unfortunately his fate is not much better then HH in most conflicts he is in. Usually in the end of each conflict he loses he makes a long rant about how much sadness TFAO has purveyed across Miiverse. These eventually took a bitter climax in Costa Rica when he proclaimed the TFAO has completely ruined his life El Salvador SuperKev even as early as on El Salvador was a huge critic of TFAO. SuperKev was easily Alexs top White Knight. SuperKev also desperately called various clans like the Black Kings that were in TFAO at this point to help Alex to no avail. The conflict may have still outlasted most of the other conflicts listed but SuperKevs blatant dislike to TFAO set the stage for the war on Costa Rica which became the start of SuperKevs grievances against the TFAO. Costa Rica Costa Rica was by far one of SuperKevs most prized habitats and many of his posts were Hotel posts in Costa Rica. Given the TFAO set its sights on Costa Rica for its aid to Alex and the Glasses Squad it was a natural start to SuperKevs deep loathing for the TFAO altogether. Nevertheless the Costa Rica war ended very fast compared to many of the TFAOs other campaigns since the owner was willing to share it with them. SuperKev either way was indignant at the thought of TFAO taking over what he perceived as his sanctuary. Maryland Maryland was a relatively minor arc for SuperKev given the sheer amount of other forces in the arc. Either way SuperKev still did his usual White Knighting. He often advocated that the TFAO must be regulated and reduced from its former glory. However SuperKev ultimately got disillusioned by his time with the Hylians and left them. Outfit ID This arc saw SuperKev in full force once again. SuperKev was infuriated at the TFAOs assault of Outfit ID: Another sanctuary of his. What made this an even bigger blow to him is that it wasn't a WSC Community which he assumed were the sole targets of the TFAO. SuperKev at this point had started advertising to people in the NSLU an anti TFAO Clan in hopes that he can finally get his revenge. Unfortunately it largely fell through minus a couple of meetings. The war marked a time where the TFAO were even stronger then before and SuperKev at this point had gotten neurotic towards his perceived powerlessness against TFAO and the fall of another one of his Miiverse Sanctuaries. Pinch 50 The Pinch 50 arc could be seen as the climax of SuperKevs hatred for the TFAO. Pinch 50 could be seen as SuperKevs final Miiverse sanctuary and he loved the place and its denizens. When the TFAO attacked he was at a point of no return regarding his anger. SuperKev, much like in Outfit ID was one of the more prominent combatants. Either way Pinch 50s fate was perhaps his biggest blow in his history of Miiverse. Pinch 50 was rendered uninhabitable meaning not only did he lose his last and only sanctuary to TFAO its now rendered completely unusable. Naturally SuperKev made a tumultuous speech in Costa Rica about how TFAO virtually ruined his Miiverse life and said that they were the worst people he ever met.